In Some Dreaming State
by MistressOfTheWinter
Summary: This is completely AU and based off The Wizard of Oz.


**Okay so this is completely AU and is based off of The Wizard of Oz. I'm not the best at writing so it's not exactly well written, but it was one of those ideas that just wouldn't leave me alone until I typed it up.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Doctor Who nor any of its lovely characters.**

* * *

><p>How he came to be in this strange land he wasn't exactly sure- all he had been told was that to get out he must follow the yellow brick road to the emerald city where he would find the woman who held his ticket home.<p>

And now here he was, preparing for an audience with the woman who would supposedly help him, the echo of his footsteps the only sound as he made his way down the seemingly endless, dimly lit, black marble hallway. He walked for what seemed like ages until the hall finally opened to a vast room that held nothing but a screen that expanded across an entire wall, emitting nothing but fuzzy static, a handle-less door on another wall, and a curtain that concealed one corner of the room. He stepped into the middle of the room and the static screen flickered twice then showed the clear image of a woman from the shoulders up.

He couldn't help but stare; she was beautiful- full lips, deep blue-green eyes and wild golden hair that just never seemed to stop. She watched him, her eyes bright and curious, with her hands folded beneath her chin.

He cleared his throat and straightened his back in an attempt to look impressive, "I was told to come see you."

Her eyebrow arched and the edges of her lips curled slightly, but she said nothing.

He waited a moment then continued, his confidence beginning to fail, "I need to find a way home."

Her smile grew wider, "I see. And you expect me to give you a pair of ruby red slippers to click three times and hope that you'll magically appear back home? This is the real world, sweetie, it's not that simple."

Her voice sent shivers down his spine, it sounded more beautiful to him than music. She watched him for a few moments and he could feel her eyes staring into his very soul as she sized him up.

"Tell you what," she said as she leaned forward slightly, "Bring me the eye patch of the woman who controls the Silence and then we'll talk," and with that she disappeared and the static screen was back.

Two days, eighteen hours and eleven minutes later he was making his way back down the hallway, mumbling under his breath as he went, "…Bloody woman…sending me off to do her dirty work…I'll tell her what she can do with this eye patch…should've known she was nothing but trouble…" but if he was honest with himself, he had always been attracted to trouble.

As if on cue the static image was replaced with the woman once again as soon as he stepped into the middle of the room.

Her face broke into a smile and she began laughing as soon as she took in the sight of his dirt-smudged face, messy hair, singed tweed jacket and torn shirt. He scowled, though as hard as he tried to stay upset there was something about her melodic laugh that shot straight through his frustration and filled him with warmth.

She composed herself and smiled at him once again, "Don't you look worse for wear…rather raggedy, honestly. Well, if you didn't get the eye patch you really should leave, you're wasting my time." She was preparing to cut off the screen when he held it up. She froze and her smile faded, eyes locking on the eye patch- it was his turn to smile.

His triumphant smile was soon replaced with bubbling frustration as she stood and disappeared from the screen without another word. He felt anger slowly rising within him until he heard the soft click of heels on the marble floor and the door with no handle swung open- there she was, all deadly curves and wild hair that bounced lightly with every step.

She strode briskly over and pulled the eye patch from his hand. Her eyes widened and she looked at him, temporarily at a loss for words as she re-evaluated the gangly man standing in front of her.

"The only way you could have gotten this was to pry it from her cold, dead face…"

His face turned grim as he remembered the Silence taking control of the woman's eye patch and killing her stone dead; there really was nothing left for him to do after that. "I believe you promised me a way home."

And with that, her smile was back, "I only said we would _talk_ about it; never actually said I would find you a way home." She flashed him a smile that made his heart skip a beat. "Besides, whatever gave you the impression that I wanted you to leave?" She reached up and gently wiped a dirt smudge from his face before fondly straightening his bow tie.

This woman was driving him crazy and for some odd reason, he loved it. He loved everything about her, well at least everything he knew about her, which really wasn't that much now that he thought about it, but he was completely taken by her and wanted to find out as much about her as he could. He hadn't known he was staring until he realized she had asked him a question and was patiently waiting for an answer, eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry…I was…erm…what did you say?" Her smile grew as she suppressed a laugh, "I was just wondering where exactly home is for you."

"A place you've never heard of before, I'm sure, but I'm willing to do anything to get back."

Her smile faltered for just one second and he thought he saw a glimpse of sadness in her eyes, "Well that makes two of us. Come on, let me show you something," she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him over to the corner of the room that was concealed by the curtain. She flung back the curtain revealing the bluest police box he's ever seen.

"Isn't she beautiful?" her voice barely above a whisper. He reached out and ran his fingers down the smooth wood, "Yeah, she is."

"Oh, but you haven't even seen the best part!" He smiled at how her face lit up, but his expression quickly turned to one of amazement as she pushed open the doors to reveal the inside of the box that was bigger than should have been possible.

She smiled brilliantly at him and pulled him inside by the hand she still hadn't let go of. He stared in wonder as she spoke, "Her name is the TARDIS and she can take you anywhere, _anywhen_, throughout all of time and space…problem is, she's broken. If you help, maybe we can get her back up and running and both of us can get out of this crazy place."

He agreed and for the next few hours they unconnected and reconnected all sorts of wires under the console until finally they felt the impossible blue box come to life.

She threw her arms around him in excitement and before he knew it he was kissing her and she was kissing back and oh, it was _wonderful_.

Shouts of men from outside the TARDIS caused them to break apart. She flipped on the scanner and gasped as she watched men wearing the eye patch woman's insignia file into the marble room.

"Looks like the people of this God forsaken city still need me," her voice lacked the emotion it had just moments ago, "You go without me." She turned to leave and he grabbed her gently by the arm and pulled her into another kiss. It was funny, he had only known this woman for a few short hours but he felt like he's known her all his life…yet he hadn't a clue what her name was. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "Tell me your name," he whispered.

"River…River Song."

He smiled slightly, "It's nice to meet you, River Song. I'm the Doctor."

She gave him a funny look, "The Doctor?"

"Yes, just the Doctor." She laughed lightly, "That's rather odd, isn't it?"

"And River Song isn't?" he retorted.

She smiled, "Touché." She kissed him swiftly then headed out the doors, pulling a gun from the holster that hung from her waist. Once the doors closed behind her and he set the TARDIS into motion, a deep emptiness settled in his chest, but he knew that she would find another way out and that one day he'd see her again.

* * *

><p>He woke to the sterile smell of a hospital room and the feel of starchy white sheets on his skin. His head was throbbing and his heart sank as he realized it had all been just a dream, <em>she<em> had been just a dream.

He turned his head to the door as it opened and his breath caught in his chest as she walked in wearing a long white coat, wild hair pulled back, and a clipboard in hand. Her lips curved into that smile he loved so much, "I'm Doctor Song…glad to see you're finally awake," and he could tell by the gleam in her eyes that everything, _everything,_ had been real.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are the best things in the whole wide world :)<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
